The Two Terrible Twins
by Atalantide
Summary: Max, despairing and angry, finally gets annoyed of the people who have been trying to capture her for FIVE years now. She decides to knock them out, and follow them. But when she ends up in God-knows-where, finds someone she presumed dead, and ends up battling robots (though it wouldn't be the first time) she thinks that maybe, she should think things through more. Just maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello peoplez! How are you? I realized there weren't many H.I.V.E/MR books, and I thought it would go really well, so I decided to make one! Important thing here:

**Ages**

Raven & Max = 17  
Otto, Shelby, Laura, Wing & Lucy = 15  
Tom & Penny = 12/13

I hope you like my fanfic, and I understand these crossovers aren't so popular, but if I could get 1 review per chapter, please!

**R&R**

* * *

Otto was bored. He had spent the last thirty minutes in the cavern, along with Wing, Shelby, and Laura as well as Nero. He was pretty sure Raven was somewhere here as well, but he had yet to see her – considering her apt ability to blend in with the shadows, it was no surprise. They were waiting for the new students to come in, and after about 7 failed escape attempts made by the last new-years – a record number – Nero had decided that he would show some of the older students in 'display' to communicate to the newer students the idea that:

1 – You can't escape  
2 – You won't want to escape – at least eventually

Personally, Otto was not sure it would work, but he of course had to agree with the 'headmaster's' wishes, and so the gang and him had consequently been waiting here for the last half hour. The new arrivals were fifteen minutes late.

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Eventually._ Otto thought, for at that moment, a curious, yet slightly scared troop of children huddled by the doorway, shuffling forward nervously. Dr. Nero strode onto the platform, a slight smile dancing at the corners of his mouth, and motioned for one of the many guard's to roughly clap his hands for attention. The murmurs immediately died down as the pre-teen's looked wide-eyed up at the stage in bewilderment.

_I've never seen the first-years reaction to viewing H.I.V.E before. This will be fun. _Otto thought absentmindedly, just catching the first few sentences of Nero's unchanging speech;  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to your new home. Your lives, as you once knew them, are over. You have been selected, all of you, the worst, the most cunning, the most mischievous..."

Otto droned out. For although he had only heard the speech once, his photographic memory – in more ways than just visual – had allowed him to memorize the speech, word for word. He instead spent his time surveying the audience, and through his peripheral vision, he saw Shelby and Laura with a similar look glazed onto their faces. Wing was as emotionless as ever. Swiveling his eyes from left to right, he accounted for no strange-looking people – though, of course, appearances would be deceptive. A girl, roughly 5ft, with long blonde hair down to her waist, with thin lips coated with a rich red makeup. Her eyes were piercing, however, and cold. _Yep. She's gonna be more trouble than obvious._ A short boy, with a devious smirk tilting the left side of his red mouth upwards, with curly black hair and tanned features. _Latina_. He scanned the crowd, latching upon no unusual piece of information, till he saw her. The first girl who had made it into her teens. Around their age, a relatively tall girl with bleach-blonde hair and was staring straight at Dr. Nero, with a strange expression on her face. _Yes, that was it. It was strange because she didn't seem bewildered, curious or frightened. It was like she had expected this to happen._ Otto decided to ponder on it later, but before he could move on, his mind linked another strange point into the marvel that was this girl. She looked familiar. Her skeletal face and blonde hair struck a chord in him – how did he know her? Studying her features further, he stumbled upon an answer he was not expecting. She reminded him of someone he did not like very much. And someone who was dead – in fact, he had seen her die. She reminded him of _The Contessa_.

Deciding to contemplate further on his thoughts when he did not have more faces to study, more expressions to investigate, he continued his search for the out-of-ordinary. His eyes alighted upon the only other teenager in the room aside from them – another girl. However, apart from this similarity, this new woman – for indeed, she had to at least be 17, which was 2 years older than he – was completely different. Her demeanor was stiffened, and her eyes darted around the room with caution. However, her shoulders were slumped – she was exhausted. Her attire, instead of Contessa-look-alike's fashionable yet simple style, was worn and dull. Her feet were clad in black combat boots, reaching up to mid-shin, which were almost unrecognizable due to the vast quantities of brown mud speckled up and down the shoes. The camouflage trousers – for that is what she wore – were a blended pattern of olive green, mud brown – some actual mud – and night black. A yellow-purple bruise blossomed through one of the many rips in the cloth, and through another, Otto swore he saw a glint of metal strapped to her tense thigh. _No. The guards would have stripped her of any weapons._ A black tank top loosely hung down her thin, muscled stomach – which was visible from yet another slash. The right shoulder strap was missing, and sighting upon the tear which had ripped roughly through the frail fabric, Otto had a feeling someone – or something – had pulled it off. Indeed, a scar had etched a jagged line through her pale skin, just below her shoulder-blade. She wore no jacket and her arms were very slightly tanned. However, the continuous, numerous delicate white lines of old, faded scars that tattooed her arms made them seem paler then Otto assumed they would be normally. But her face was the intimidating part. Her hair – long and brunette-blonde – was roughly scraped past her skull, and tied into a high, messy ponytail with what looked like a twig. _Willow. _Otto reflected. _No other tree would be that bendy. _Her face was paler then the rest of her body, and was sharply defined and perfectly symmetrical apart from one wound, still fresh. A long, jagged line had cut through her skin deeply, starting its path on the right of her eye, and curving down to just above her jaw-line. It was deep, and blood was steadily drip-dripping out of it. Pus had oozed itself to the top, and occasionally a bubble would pop, only to be replaced by more. It was a disgusting and horrendous sight, and Otto felt extreme pity toward the girl. _How did she get that?_

But, although that was terrible, it was her eyes which terrified him. They were so dark-brown you would think they were black and were staring icily at anyone who looked at her. Thankfully, she was currently glaring at a brown-haired boy, for her glare was plain dangerous, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of it. But, hidden under her cold demeanor, he could see that they were overflowing with another emotion. Pain. Pain was overwhelming her, and, as much as her body looked damaged, Otto had the feeling it wasn't physical. Just by looking into her eyes, Otto could feel the pain suffocating him, snuffing out all hope and laughter. He shuddered, and looked away.

At that moment, Nero finished his speech, and the retractable walls of the cavern were drawn in to reveal the school in all its glory and Otto grinned as he heard the new students collectively gasp. He watched, amusement flickering through him, as heads swiveled, fingers pointed, and awed speech spoken. He looked carefully around to see who had not joined in this behavior and saw the headmaster mirror his actions. Suspecting, he looked at 'Scar-Girl' as he had dubbed her, and unsurprisingly saw what he had expected – she was calmly surveying her surroundings, with an air of superiority to them. He also noted Contessa-Girl not even glancing at the school which seemed slightly foolish to him. Two other pre-teens were looking carefully at the layout as it passed by, and with a shock he recognized them; it was Tom and Penny, from the orphanage, his two most trusted 'accomplices'!

Nero impatiently cleared his throat, and the shuffling stopped, until it was broken by a loud hiccup. The perpetrator – the smallest person in the room – blushed heavily, and Dr. Nero sent an inquiring glance in her direction, before continuing his speech once more. However, he was almost immediately cut off again by an audible gasp. This time, he looked annoyed, and searched around for the culprit, but his glare wavered when he saw it was Scar-Girl. She stepped forward tentatively, staring at something positioned right to the right of Dr. Nero. Very, very quietly, in an astounded voice, she whispered one word;

"Natalya?"

* * *

Dr Nero examined the new recruits closely. His eyes curiously alighted upon the first teenager he had seen. Ah. It was Contessa's relative – Lucy, was it? She was looking steadily back at him, and he was glad she seemed to know what was going on. He idly wondered whether she had inherited the Contessa's strange yet highly useful power. Moving on from her, he once more scanned the room, and this time rested his searching gaze upon another late teen, this one slightly older. He was amazed by the vast quantities of injuries she had sustained – hardly any new pupils came into this school with any injuries, let alone this amount– and wondered to the strength she must have obtained to put up this much of a fight. But no, it couldn't have been the kidnapping process, the wound would have been treated, and even if it hadn't, it would never have festered so quickly. He marveled at her expression – it was obviously extremely painful, but you would not have guessed it. She turned her head slightly, and stared emptily up at Nero hauntingly. Her eyes pierced his soul, and he felt an unquenchable sorrow wash through him just by looking into her eyes. He stared in them for a few seconds longer, before moving on quickly – he couldn't stand it. He started his unchanging speech, before finally pressing the button on his panel which would reveal the school. He studied the students' faces, and noticed Malpense doing the same. _Malpense is dangerous, but he is also on my side._ He noticed, unsurprisingly, that both the teenagers were not shocked – Contessa's girl had known beforehand and the injured girl just gave off that demeanor. There were also 2 other 12-year-old's, and he made a mental note to ask about all their backgrounds with Raven.

He readied himself to continue his speech, but just as he sounded, a loud hiccup echoed through the silence. He glanced kindly at the culprit, before trying to start again. This time, however, he was interrupted by a loud gasp. Nero started to glare, but when his eyes alighted upon the injured girl, he cleared it from his expression. _She doesn't scare me, I just feel sorry for her._ He thought, though perhaps untruthfully.

Her lips trembling, she uttered one word which completely dumbfounded Nero.

"Natalya?"

_What?_

* * *

**AN: **So there you go! Good or bad? 1+Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry for the HUGE wait! Faster updates coming soon... maybe.

Thanks to my three reviewers **Stardust Light**,** AlphaFive** and **LifeSucksMusicDoesn't**! You guys are what keeps me writing! So thanks!

So, I was reading Nevermore again the other day, and I suddenly realised how much of a let down it was. I mean, 6 books leading up to her saving the world, and in the end, she doesn't even manage that? Talk about fail. I mean, I love Max, but I didn't like how JP portrayed her in the last 2/3 books – too loveydovey for me.

Also, I'm afraid that when I wrote this I was slightly hyper... yeh. You'll see. Towards the end.

And if any of you like MR/HP or MR/PJ crossover's, read my other stories!

* * *

"Natalya?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Raven - whom Otto had gathered real name was Natalya - leaped forward from the shadows where she had been hiding, smoothly drawing her twin katana's from their sheaths, criss-crossed over her back. Although Otto was unsure of why Raven had attacked, he presumed that Raven labelled anyone who knew her real name, yet whose voice was not Nero's, an enemy. He felt a surge of pity for the strange girl. She was not going to survive within her first five minutes here at H.I.V.E.

A quiet chuckle reached his ears, and he swung round in disbelief as his eyes alighted upon the one person he least expected to laugh - the girl herself. Her mouth twitched upon, and he knew she was talking to herself. However, as much as he strained his ears, he could not hear the faintest of sounds - the cavern had gone silent when Raven attacked - and judging by Nero's expression neither had he. Raven struck out with her left hand, blade curling viciously, trying to reach under the thin girl's vulnerable throat. But scar-girl was ready. Lashing her hand, she caught the flat side of the blade with her left forearm, before violently kicking Raven's legs out from under her. She shot a fist directly between the wavering twin blades, before curving her hand at the last minute. Grabbing the handle to the sword, she wrenched it out of Ravens hand and tossed it into the waiting palm of her right hand. Twisting the blade in a complicated manoeuvre my eyes could not catch, Raven's remaining katana was jerked to the floor. She slowly but steadily raised the stolen katana to Raven's throat, and asked, in a flowing, playful voice;

"Why so ready to kill?"

Raven responded with a snarl, before reaching down with her unguarded left hand to her 'tool' belt, but scar-girl interrupted her half way.

"Nat, look at me."She said simply but sternly, her eyes gazing into Ravens lowered ones.

Raven snarled in response. Slowly raising her head, she growled between her clenched teeth. "Only one person has the rig-"Raven gasped in shock, a very unusual show of emotion flitting across her surprisingly unmasked face. Her eyes bore into the thin girls, and, as if something had suddenly confirmed her thoughts, smirked at the girl before her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Maximum Ride."

The girl - Maximum - smirked and proceeded to open her mouth in response. Then followed perhaps the most confusing conversation between two exceedingly dangerous individuals there has ever been.

"Natalya, you're getting slower! Or is just me getting faster? Or both? Eh probably, I'm just awesome like that." Mirth flickered through Maximums eyes.

"Max, sweetie, guess what? Shut up. You just caught me off guard. Normally, you'd be dead-meat." Max, as she was now called, snorted a very un-feminine snort which did not match her sharp face,

"Little, little Raven," here, Nero gasped in shock, though Otto wasn't sure why, "there's no need to lie. We both know I could beat you in my sleep. Sorta. You know, if I wasn't sleeping." Eerm, what? Raven looked as confused as he felt, but amusement danced across her lidded eyes,

"Max, you do know you just topped my list for the most grammatically incorrect people? That did not make sense." Raven seemed to think for a couple of seconds, before a thoughtful expression glided onto her face. "I just realised, you know, I used your nickname for me as an alias. Everyone here knows me as Raven."

"Seriously? Even the creepy dude at the back? The one with the never-aging face and the creepily black black hair?"

"He knows both my names. But, Max, what the hell are you doing here? The guards couldn't have gotten you, you're better than me!" Max smirked self satisfactorily at this point. "So how the hell are you her- wait. If your here, then is your uh, family, here too?" Max opened her mouth as of too talk, but Raven (displaying a tendency she had never displayed before - nervousness) continued to ramble on, "I mean, it would be awesome if they were, but kind of a havoc to the school..."

Max grinned evilly. "Natalya, calm down. You're like a rabid Easter bunny! The flomily are out back - you know, we were just surveying the area, checking the scenery, watching out for any rabid Easter bunnies - hey, you never know - and seeing if this was a threat. And then, KABAM, you show up."

"Actually, more accurately, you showed up. I've been here the entire time, you just couldn't see or hear me -"  
"You mean, _they_ couldn't see or hear you. I can perfectly."

"- hear me. So, what are you doing here Max?" Raven looked on enquiringly, her mask slipping back on now that her surprise and excitement had been reigned in.

"For the past, like, 5 years these weird guards have been following us. Tried to kidnap us a couple times too, which was not pretty. For them, anyways. Then, 'bout a week ago, I got ******* bored and angry, so, after knocking them out as per usual, I found their aircraft, got Nudge to disable and alter that black phone thingummy and attached the newly created tracking device onto the ship. Then, all we had to do was follow from the sk-ea. You know, jacked a boat and all."

Otto frowned at her choice of words. What the hell was she going to say when she said flo-mily? And sk-ea? He was getting more and more suspicious as time went by. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud and piercing whistle flew from Max's mouth, echoing around the room. Looking at the gateway - which was sealed shut - he watched in fascination as 5 kids and a dog all jumped over it. It was 8ft tall. What the hell?

The first person to jump over the wall looked to be around the same age and height as Max. Attired with the same combat boots and camouflage trousers, combined with his well defined muscles, he looked like someone who had just flown out from boot camp - with one major difference. His clothes were in a similar state to Maximum's - that is to say, barely staying together. However, the scary thing about him was once again his expression - or lack of. His face was even more walled up then Wings - and that was saying something. The stoic mask which adorned his facial features softened slightly as he looked up at Max's features. Huh. Interesting.

The person flanking him was a boy whose hair was as snow-white as Otto's - a first. His cloudy pale blue eyes looked around the room, as he shifted his head in the direction of the general chatter of the rest of H.I.V.E which was just discernible from beyond the walls of the cavern. His face showed a slight tilt of the lips, which Otto thought to be a slight smirk. He was wearing a pale blue grubby shirt with half a short-sleeve shredded, and ripped up jeans – Otto had the impression that they weren't bought in that condition. Pale scars zigzagged across his body, barely discernible – unlike Maximum and Emo-Dude – from his pale white skin. He also appeared to be missing a shoe.

The child next to him looked to be around 9, with grubby blond hair, sparkling turquoise eyes dancing with mischief and a slightly guilty smile. Although his leg held a large gash, blood dripping from the wound, visible from his brown shorts, he stood steadily and evenly – like the pain didn't bother him at all. He was holding hands with whom what looked to be a younger sibling, around 8 or so. Her blond curls framed her face angelically, and her full lips and wide, innocent eyes peering out from under her grubby hair completed the picture. She, too, was curling a strand of hair guiltily, looking down to the ground. A small Scottie dog trotted at her feet.

The last person looked to be in her early teens, with curly brown hair which matched her mocha skin. Her figure was tall and slim yet well defined, and with her long lashes and rosy cheeks, she could have been a model – that was, if she hadn't been sporting scars spotted across her body, tattooing her with their light lines, or if she hadn't been wearing clothes barley staying together. She completed the picture of the group – battered yet strong. Hurt yet tough. Resilient.

She stepped forward, and opened and closed her mouth for a second. Max's expression was disbelieving – like she had never seen that happen before. JJudging by her acquaintances expressions, this girl wasn't short for words often.

"ZOMG, Max! We are SO sorry! It's just that this guard guy in the wired orange jumpsuits came and attacked us with their weird not quite guns-guns and and and... Weeeelll, we kinda knocked out the majority and maybe killed a couple of the more vicious ones by ACCIDENT! It's just, you know we're used to fighting Erasers and all and their slightly tougher than the average human... Anyway, lets ignore that not so nice incident and talk about... ZOMG, is that Raven! WOW! It is! I cannot believe Raven is here... Hey girl, where did you get that ugly scar from, that is sooo not fashionable... Though I can't really say that looking at me. Damn." Here, she looked sadly down at the scars tattooing her body, sighing. Her speech, however, seemed too have shocked Nero out of his stupor.

"Excuse me. Who are you, how did you get here, and did you just say that you have knocked out and killed ALL of my many 100 guards in the courtyard?" His expression, whilst slightly angry, was bordering more on the shocked 'how the hell did you do THAT?' kinda face. He motioned with one hand for a slightly nervous guard to go check.

Max answered with a simple "Yes. It seems they have. Even though I strictly told them to stay UNDER cover. But there you go." She sent one of her meanest glares at the mocha girl and the eldest boy.

The guard sent interrupted her death glares line of sight by emerging back out of the room. "Yes, Sir. He said, trembling. "5 kids and one dog managed to take out over one hundred guards. We are going to need a new batch."

* * *

Okay, so this chapter sucks, but I needed to post it before... before I completely forgot about it.


End file.
